


Pillow talk

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Anal, Edging, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, the best monsta x ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No summary needed, just some hot sex





	Pillow talk

Minhyuk and Changkyun were both sitting with Hyungwon on the couch, just making small talk and enjoying their snacks. It was about 7pm, and they all had just gotten done eating dinner.

While the three were in the living room, everyone went their separate ways, either to sleep, shower or watch something in their rooms.

"Okay, so you're telling me that we didn't come from lizards?" Changkyun shouted, hopping up from the couch to pace around. 

"Of course not you uncultured swine, we came from monkeys." Minhyuk shouted back, hitting him in the back of the head.

"What if we came from fish?" Hyungwon said, making the two look at him with disgust.

"Now that's a stretch" they both said, making us all burst out laughing. He looked back over to the kitchen table to see Hoseok eating his leftover rice by himself quietly. Hyungwon decide to see if anything was wrong and approached him.

He went to him, and wrapped my arms around him from behind, ruffling his hair.

"Why are you eating alone? You can come sit with us in the living room babe" Hyungwon told him, but he just shrugged me off. He's in one of his moods again. He thought to myself, and so he just gave him a kiss and walked back to the living room.

Hyungwon walked back into the living room to see thy Changkyun and Minhyuk had finally calmed down over their debate, and so he plopped myself next to Minhyuk on the couch. 

"Should we watch tv?" Minhyuk asked, and Hyungwon nodded along with Changkyun. They flipped through the channels until they found a variety show, and watched a few episodes of the show.

The three of them were watching a tv show when Hoseok came through the living room rather forcefully. You could tell by his glare that he didn't like how close Minhyuk was to Hyungwon on the couch. Minhyuk must've noticed as well as Hyungwon felt him move more towards Changkyun.

"Having fun ladies?" Hoseok mumbled, his words sharp. There was a tense feeling in the room, but even then Hyungwon tried to lighten the mood. "Come sit with us and watch tv please?" He didn't reply, and just slumped on latters right side. 

They continued to just sit on the couch and watch the show, until Changkyun suggested they watch a movie. The three all agreed on a zombie movie, even with Hyungwons protests since they all should know by now he doesn’t do well with horror movies.

The movie started, and there was a jump scare in the first 10 minutes, making Hyungwon grab onto Hoseok arm. Hyungwon could feel his gaze upon him, but he shook it off since he probably likes seeing him scared. 

Hyungwon felt movement to my left, and noticed that Changkyun had already left to go to his room, and Minhyuk was getting up as well. Hyungwon and Hoseok stayed to watch the rest of the movie, and this gave Hyungwon time to really study him.

To say that he was handsome was an understatement. He looked ethereal, his hair falling just above his eyelids, and his overall frame was mesmerizing. During parts of the movie, he would grin, and his smile was Hyungwons favorite part of him.

He was everything.

He noticed that he was being stared at, and turned his face to meet Hyungwons. "You must think I'm handsome, correct me not? You stare at me quite often" he stated, a small smile forming on his face making the older melt.

"Of course I do, you're breathtaking. Do you not agree?" He asked Hoseok, and he didn't answer, turning back to the movie. 

"Hey," Hyungwon started, sitting up more to face him. "You are very handsome, but that isn't what's the best about you."

"Would you rather look at someone handsome like Minhyuk?" He said, so soft it was almost inaudible. 

"Just because we sat closely together on a couch doesn't mean I want to get in his pants, Hoseok" He answer him, but all he did was roll his eyes.

"Do you want me to prove it?"

He didn't give him a definite answer, but he turned his body to face Hyungwon. Hyungwon looks at him, feeling his heartbeat racing as he ran his fingers along his delicately defined jawline. His hands reach over the latter and his touch sends a warm feeling throughout Hyungwons body.

He’s too focused on Hoseok that he failed to realize his own actions. He was leaning in towards him, their faces becoming closer and closer until he’s pressing my lips against his.

Hyungwon feel my body melt into his as he pulls him close, lips moving with his. He moves his lips up against Hyungwons, his hand rubbing his back soothingly, and he didn't want him to stop. He moved Hyungwon onto his back as he hovered over, and he was breathtaking. 

Their breathing became more rapid as he collided his lips onto Hyungwons with more force than before. He ran his hands through Hyungwons hair, his tongue brushing against Hyungwons bottom lip as he brought it into his mouth. 

He took his free hand and ran it under Hyungwons shirt, tracing his stomach while pulling his hair with his other hand. Hyungwons hands darted forward of their own accord, going to work on the top of his button up. 

He didn't make any moves to mirror Hyungwon, but he wasn't surprised. Wonho rarely did fast quickies. He always had to take his time and enjoy every insignificant detail of their trysts.

Hyungwon got to the last button of his shirt, and he broke the kiss to slip his shirt off his shoulders. Hyungwon did start to take my shirt off as well, but his hands were stopped by his significantly larger ones. 

"It's my turn to take care of you. You do too much for me." He whispered, moving Hyungwons hands to his head, sliding his shirt over his head. He sat on top of Hyungwon, looking him up and down for a good amount of time.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked Hoseok, and all he could do was bring his face closer to his. "Oh the things I could do to you." He said as he licked his lips. Hyungwons breath hitched, and he gulped as his eyes wandered to his lips.

He put his lips against Hyungwons again, and their kiss became more heated almost instantly, he moved his lips to Hyungwons neck, soon finding his soft spot.

Breathless moans left Hyungwons mouth as he sucked on the soft part of his neck, that will most definitely have a bruise in the morning. 

He moved after finishing on Hyungwons neck down to his stomach, kissing a trail down to his sweatpants. He made eye contact with the latter the entire time he undid the string keeping his pants up.

He slid them off his legs, throwing them across the living room. He then unbuckled his belt, removing it from the holes in his jeans, then taking his jeans off. 

He was only left in his boxers, and he laid back on top of Hyungwon. He began to slowly push his hips against Hyungwons, and he could already feel his hard on against him. Hyungwon could barely breathe at the sensation that washed over him, and before you knew it he was taking off his underwear.

"Lace, huh? You must have known how hot you look in it? You sure do fuck me up don't you" he said as he moved his hand to Hyungwons lower area. He kissed his cheek as he slide his finger into him slowly but surely. 

It was a sharp pain at first, but Hyungwon grew used to it as he picked up a rhythm. "Fuck Hoseok really" Hyungwon choked, throwing his head back as Hoseok started to go faster.

"Tell me who you really want." He asked me, his voice raspy and low, his eyelids hooded. "I want you and only you." Hyungwon answered rather loudly. 

Wonho quickly put his other hand against his mouth. "Keep your noises to yourself babe, I don't want the others to wake up." He whispered in my ear.

He added another finger and brought his pace to an animalistic level, making Hyungwon go insane. His hands were long and callused, and it felt so good. "I want more than your fingers inside of me, please" Hyungwon gulped at what had left his mouth, but it just excited Wonho even more.

He releases his fingers from inside him and slid down his boxers to show they he was extremely hard. He same closer to Hyungwon, sweat already heading down the sides of his face, his hair sticking to his forehead.

He lifted both of Hyungwons legs up onto his shoulders, and positioned himself to his entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked, earning a quick nod from the older.

"Eager aren't we now?" He smirked. 

Wonho didn't hold anything back as he began to grind on top of Hyungwon, catching him by surprise. The feeling of him throbbing against his wall had him reeling, even almost drooling at the feeling it brought over Hyungwon.

Without warning, he entered himself into Hyungwon, with one long, hard thrust. He let out a high pitched moan, but remembering the others in the house he quickly covered his mouth.

"Fuck you feel so good" he said to me, and Hyungwon could feel his hot, moist breathing against his skin, giving him goosebumps down his arms. Hyungwons back arched as he began to pick up a rhythm, his hands starting to leave marks on his back because that's the only nonverbal reaction I could give.

Hoseok grunted at the feeling of Hyungwons nails on his skin, and this made him start to go deeper. It did hurt, and Hyungwons eyes were to the brim with tears. He noticed this and began to slow down. 

"If you're hurting we should stop. I can't let you be hurt" he whispered softly, stroking his cheek to wipe my tears away. 

"N-no it's okay, I just need more. Keep going p-please. I need you." Hyungwon told him, pushing himself onto him in response. He gripped his hips harshly, but immediately softening his touch.

"Why are you being soft with me?" Hyungwon questioned, and he just started down at him, his eyes even more hooded than before.

"I don't want to go all the way without your words saying so first." He told Hyungwon, and with that he pulled him forcefully from his shoulders, his face only inches from Hyungwon.

"I want you to take me. Right here, right now."   
Hyungwon declared to him, and with that he picked up his pace. As he went with his fingers he began to go at an animalistic pace, sweat forming on Hyungwons forehead and dripping down his cheeks. 

The tears eventually stopped, leaving a wave of pleasure to wash over Hyungwon. The sounds he was making was making his mind fuzzy with lust, his brain dizzy and thoughtless. 

Hyungwon could feel the knot in my stomach release, bus body tensing and back arching. His orgasm making Hyungwon spasm around his length, a heavy groan fell from Hoseok, filling the room with Hyungwon panting and Hoseok name. 

He hissed at the way Hyungwon wrapped around him; coming undone at the way he moaned his name. He fell on top of Hyungwon, slowly rocking his hips as they both rode off our orgasms. 

Their breathing began to slow down, and he moved from inside of Hyungwon to go get their clothes off the ground. Hyungwons mind was racing from what had all just happened, and he could tell he would be sore for the next few days.

Hoseok returned to Hyungwon and started to dress him very carefully. It hurt to put his pants on, but Hoseok was reassuring and took care of him to make sure Hyungwon was in the least amount of pain.

He pulled Hyungwon into his lap, and they turned on the tv to relax after the time they had. Hyungwon began to slowly fall asleep, yet was awoken by loud laughing and screaming from the other room.

"Oh my god oh my god neXT TIME BE QUIETER YOU IMBESILES! NO ONE NEEDS YOUR NOISES THIS LATE AT NIGHT." Jooheon yelled from his room.

The two both chuckled, and sat in each other's embrace until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
